


All Work and No Play

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [18]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Any excuse for a drink, Community: primeval100, Cutter does some university work every so often, Drabble, Gen, it doesn't go particularly well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's challenge “Avalanche” and for the lovely reggietate's birthday!</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reggietate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reggietate).



> Written for primeval100's challenge “Avalanche” and for the lovely reggietate's birthday!

Claudia never knew what to expect when she entered Cutter's office. She'd seen him playing golf with dinosaur bones and gazing wistfully at a photo of his wife but never anything approaching actual university work. So she was more than a little surprised to find him marking essays when she arrived.

She watched in silence as the piles around him grew and grew.

But then he overreached himself, and like a fluttering avalanche all his neat piles came tumbling down.

Several creative curses later, Cutter noticed Claudia's presence.

“Drink?” she suggested.

Cutter was up and out the door in a flash.


End file.
